


We All Go To Hell

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Boo's Requests [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Feels, fluff ending, there's plot if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Mikey collapsed on his bed and sighed, he loved touring but being in his own bed in the basement bedroom he and Gerard shared was nice. Not only that but he could wear what he wanted to. He pushed up off the bed and wiggled out of his jeans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests I'm sure I'm going to hell for this...but honestly that's where I was headed already so why not. I'm not sorry, not even a little bit. 
> 
> In all actually seriousness though I actually didn't come up with this entirely on my own. ***Wescottwomen*** requested this...or something like this anyway...a while ago so here's me finally writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> xoxo

 

Mikey collapsed on his bed and sighed, he loved touring but being in his own bed in the basement bedroom he and Gerard shared was nice. Not only that but he could wear what he wanted to. He pushed up off the bed and wiggled out of his jeans. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his favourite skirt. It was short but he liked it. He couldn’t wear it on the road though. He barely got away with his lace panties he’d bought, Bob liked to make fun of him but never let anyone outside of the band and Brian hear him say anything about it. He slipped the skirt on and flattened it out. He looked in the mirror for a second and smiled, this skirt worked with his worn looking band tees. He didn’t necessarily look feminine either, not right now with his hair the way it was. He was okay with that though, he just liked the skirt.

 

Gerard was actually in the shower, ‘ _someone mark the calendar_ ’ was the sarcastic thought that crossed Mikey’s mind, because he wanted him and Mikey to go out tonight. Mikey was alright with it, he’d already showered and it’d been awhile since him and Gerard had done anything fun together just because they could. Mikey moved over to sit on his bed and wait for Gerard.

 

The bathroom door opened and Gerard came wandering out in just his towel. He was bent over looking for something in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Mikey tried not to look, and as usual, failed miserably. He knew he was fucked up, he knew he shouldn’t feel the way he did about his big brother, but he couldn’t help it. Gerard was everything to him. He was his best friend and the person he’d looked up to his whole life. Gerard loved him despite every weird quirk Mikey had and Mikey returned that. Gerard was also really hot in Mikey’s opinion and Mikey was very gay. Emotional feelings, attractive man, and shared interests...he was perfect for Mikey and Mikey loved him...there was literally only one problem and it wasn’t something small that could easily be overlooked. That being said, it didn’t stop an already frustrated Mikey from getting turned on by the sight of Gerard running around in almost nothing.

 

Gerard found whatever it was he was after apparently, a shirt from the look of it, and took off back to the bathroom. Mikey whined and crawled up to the top of his bed, curling up under the blankets and hiding. When Gerard came back out he was clean, dry, and ready to go. He even had eyeliner on. He saw Mikey curled up and frowned.

 

“Mikey?”

 

“I’m tired, Gee, just go without me.”

 

“But….”

 

He pouted, Mikey could tell without even looking from the sound of his voice, but Mikey just shook his head and insisted.

 

“No, Gee. Go have fun, I just really want to sleep right now.”

 

Gerard huffed in disappointment but nodded and gathered up his stuff before heading out. Once he was gone Mikey kicked off the blankets and grabbed his sidekick. While he could take care of his ‘ _problem_ ’ on his own...but it was better with someone else. Frank knew about Mikey’s problem with Gerard and was usually more than willing to help. Frank was the only person that knew and the only reason he knew was because he walked in on Mikey in a pretty compromising situation with Gerard’s name coming from his mouth. Mikey could’ve died right then and there, but Frank shocked Mikey by calmly waiting for an explanation and not freaking out too much. Mikey would never understand why but he was grateful for it. His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

 

* _Frank: U know I should be offended that u txt me when u r all hot over him but I’m not even mad...b there in a couple.*_

 

Mikey hummed in relief, Frank would be there soon and he would help. It was barely five minutes before there was a knock at the little side entrance to the basement. Mikey got up and opened it to reveal Frank smiling at him. He pulled Frank inside and closed the door.

 

“You’ve even got your cute little skirt on.”

 

Frank grinned and backed Mikey up against the wall. He was on a mission and he knew it. Hanging out and small talk could wait till later. Mikey whined a little bit at how close Frank was, he needed him closer and he needed it now.

 

“You want it that bad, baby?”

 

Frank said barely above a whisper, his lips so close to Mikey’s that he could already feel it. He nodded and whimpered as Frank pushed right up against him. All too soon Frank pulled away and Mikey whined again at the loss of contact. Frank pulled him over to the bed and pushed him back onto it. He leaned down at kissed Mikey hard and deep. He kissed back and tried to pull him as close as he could get him. Frank moaned into the kiss and gods it felt so good to him to have Frank pressed on top of him like this. Frank pulled at Mikey’s shirt and got it over his head, leaning back down to kiss and bite at his throat. He moaned and whined as Frank worked his way down his body, leaving marks on his skin as he went. He sat up and ditched his own shirt and jeans before settling back over Mikey.

 

“Should make you wait...for calling me over to take his place….”

 

Frank said as he kissed the curve of Mikey’s hip bone where it stuck out a bit while he was laying on his back, though it honestly did that when he was standing too.

 

“I know you wish this was Gerard, not me.”

 

What Mikey didn’t know was that Gerard was watching, and Frank knew it. Didn’t know it was Frank’s idea. Gerard was just as bad as Mikey but refused to believe Frank that Mikey felt the same. Frank had talked to Gerard on the bus today while Mikey was in his bunk napping. He told him to come out of the bathroom after his shower in just his towel and get Mikey worked up. Frank had known Mikey would call him. He told Gerard to ‘go out’ but wait outside, when he got the text from Mikey he told Gerard. He could see Gerard right now. But Mikey didn’t know about any of this.

 

“You wish he was here, touching you and making you feel good like this.”

 

Frank smiled as Mikey whined and nodded. He saw the shock on Gerard’s face but also that his jeans were getting kind of tight in the front. Frank chuckled to himself and pulled Mikey’s skirt down off of him, palming him through the panties. Mikey whimpered and his hips bucked up.

 

“Please...ah f-fuck...please...Frankieeee.”

 

Frank grinned and worked the panties down. He tossed them aside and leaned over to grab the lube out of Mikey’s nightstand. Frank put some on his fingers and teased at Mikey’s hole before pushing in. He started opening him up slow and kissing him through it. By the time Frank had worked up to three fingers and was sure he was ready, Mikey was a moaning mess. He was so out of it and pushing down on Frank’s fingers, he didn’t see Frank actually look up at Gerard this time and nod. He didn’t hear Gerard walking over, stripping as he went.

 

“Ah, Fr-rankie…..please.”

 

Mikey begged and whined. Frank pulled his fingers out of him, making him squirm and cry out.

 

“That’s not what you want, tell me what you want.”

 

“But…”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I want...Gee...want h-him so bad….but…”

 

Mikey whines and threw his head back, Frank grinned at Gerard and moved out of the way, kneeling beside Mikey and kissing him again to distract him while Gerard carefully got between Mikey’s legs. Once he was good he swatted Frank away and quickly replaced him, kissing Mikey deep, their tongues playing together. Mikey noticed the change this time and when Gerard pulled back a bit he opened his eyes, gasping and looking at a smiling Frank, then back at Gerard.

 

“Gee?”

 

“Yeah, Mikes. You want me?”

 

Mikey groaned and nodded, unable to believe this was happening right now. He reached for Gerard and pulled him down to kiss him again. Mikey pushed up against him, his cock aching hard and leaking on his stomach. Gerard broke the kiss, both of them panting and fighting to catch their breath.

 

“Ah, fuck...please….Gee, please.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Need...please...fuck me. Need you…”

 

Gerard took the lube from Frank and put some in Mikey’s hand, guiding the hand down to stroke him a bit. He bucked into Mikey’s hand and moaned at the feeling. This was finally happening. He pulled Mikey’s hand away and lined himself up, pushing in slowly and moaning at how good Mikey felt. He pushed until he bottomed out, and waited for for Mikey to give him the okay before he did anything else. He started really slow, moving his hips to fuck Mikey deep and hard, and built up his pace slowly.

 

Frank moved over to Gerard’s bed to give them space and watched, unable to help it as he starting palming himself through his boxers. He was happy he’d finally got Gerard to see how much Mikey wanted him. His problem was he got himself worked up in the process and they were hot together.

 

It wasn’t long before Mikey started meeting Gerard’s thrusts and moaned loudly, crying out when Gerard hit just the right spot. Gerard loved that sound and shifted his angle to hit it more often. The more direct aim bringing a string of curses out of Mikey’s mouth.

 

“Ah...ah...fuck, Gee...so c-close.”

 

“Uh, shit...me too Mikes.”

 

Gerard kissed him and fucked into him harder until Mikey was screaming his name as he tightened around, cumming hard between them. Gerard followed him over the edge almost immediately, slamming into him and moaning loudly as he came. Gerard shakily pulled out of Mikey and collapsed beside him, they kissed lazily as they caught their breath and came down from the high of their orgasms. Once they did Gerard saw poor Frank and leaned over to whisper to Mikey.

 

“I think we should thank him.”

 

Mikey looked over to see Frank and smiled softly as he nodded. They both slowly got up and moved over to him. Mikey sank to the floor in front of Frank between his legs, while Gerard moved up onto the bed beside Frank. He suddenly became very aware of the Ways and froze as he waited to see what they were gonna do. Mikey batted away Frank’s hand and tugged on his boxers until they were on the floor, before wrapping his hand around his length. Frank moaned at the touch and choked on the moan when Mikey took him in his mouth.

 

“Fuck…”

 

It came out sounding strangled and tight. Gerard smiled and moved to run his hand over Frank’s skin, leaning in to kiss him and swallow every little moan and whine Mikey caused. Frank panted and cried, his legs shaking a little as Mikey took him all the way down and Gerard moved to kiss and bite at Frank’s neck. It didn’t take long for the Way brothers to push poor Frank over the edge and he tried to warn Mikey but couldn’t choke the words out as his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. Mikey gave a surprised squeak but didn’t seem to mind as he swallowed all Frank had to give him. Frank groaned as he leaned against Gerard and slowly came back to himself. He smiled at them and kissed them each in turn. They hummed happily and Gerard got up to get a cloth to clean them all up before they curled up on his bed together.

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard finished making the three coffees he had sitting on the counter in front of him as Frank and Mikey came wandering into the kitchen together. He smiled at them and kissed Mikey gently before giving him his coffee. He would forever be grateful their mother went to work early. Frank looked like a horse had licked the side of his head but Gerard was pretty sure it’d been Mikey in his sleep. He let Mikey wake up some and finish about half his coffee before he started the conversation that’d been weighing on his mind since shortly after he woke up.

 

“So...Mikey…?”

 

Mikey looked up at him curiously at the sound of his name, face still in his coffee mug.

 

“Was that...like you...did you just…”

 

Gerard took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he tried speaking again.

 

“Was that all you wanted? Like you just really wanted to sleep with me or like…?”

 

“What?!”

 

Mikey choked on his coffee and looked at Gerard in distress. He set his coffee down and moved over to stand in front of him, slipping his hands into Gerard’s and lacing their fingers together.

 

“Gee, no. I love you.”

 

Gerard smiled and kissed him gently, tasting the coffee still fresh in his mouth. Coffee, cigarettes, and that stupid mint gum. That was just Mikey and he kind of liked it. He was sure he wasn’t much different, just no mint gum. They broke apart and smiled at each other warmly. Gerard spoke first, barely above a whisper but Mikey was so close to him right now he could hear him anyways.

 

“So then are we…?”

 

“Do you want to be?”

 

Mikey gave that heart stopping little smirk that got Gerard every time. He nodded and kissed him again. He heard Frank make a distressed little noise and realized he couldn’t get his coffee because they were in his way. He chuckled and handed Frank his coffee, which made him hum happily and start to walk away. Gerard looked at Mikey and there was a silent conversation and understanding that passed between them the way it always did. They both smiled and Mikey reached out to pull Frank back to them. Frank squeaked in surprise and then grumbled as he was pulled between them and his coffee taken away from him again. He whined and frowned up at them, letting out a little gasp when they both leaned down and kissed his cheeks at the same time.

 

“You too, Frankie?”

 

Gerard asked him and Mikey nodded in agreement. Frank looked between the two of them.

 

“Wait...like…both of you? And me? All three of us?”

 

Frank seemed a little confused but the Ways just smiled back. Frank mulled it over for a second. He loved both of them, but did he love them like that? It didn’t take much to realize he really did.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

He smiled up at them and they both cuddled close to their Frankie, humming happily and just enjoying the warmth of being close together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
